


Sweeter Than Soda Pop

by IcyRain_Hollows



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRain_Hollows/pseuds/IcyRain_Hollows
Summary: Sweet and Fluffy moments.





	Sweeter Than Soda Pop

**Author's Note:**

> A little dabble I did for a friend months ago.

Entangled in the viral world of quests; a male with red jacket sat at his computer desk. With on earbud in, his fingers dance along the keyboard. To anyone who doesn't understand gaming; it would sound like an obnoxious tapping. He'd spend hours of his days cooped up fiddling with online games. Sometimes, even when he had people over. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, being social simply was not a strong point for him.

Watching over his shoulder was a very fascinated character, seeing how fast his hands moved and how it made the avatar on the screen move and act was interesting. He understood the other's lack of social interest and was more than happy to relax with him and watch him play. He preferred when Shintaro played on a console though. It is much easier to cuddle that way. With pc gaming Haruka was required to stand behind him and attempt to rest his head on top of his lover's without messing him up.

It was exhausting to stand for long periods of time, and he often craved attention. The problem was he didn't know how to ask for it. He didn't want to disturb his match, and he couldn't pout for that Shintaro couldn't see his face. His solution to his problem was to start and gently nuzzling into his hair, trying to best to signal his need for affection.

Needless to say, it didn't work. The man to involved in his screen to notice much of what was going on. 

It made Haruka a little sad. With another attempt, he wrapped his arms around his neck and once again nuzzled into his hair. This time he made a tiny whine, like a puppy begging for attention. That time appeared to have worked, or maybe it was just the timing.

Shintaro finished the quest he had been working and saved the game. Then he put a hand over his lover's. "You want attention, huh?" He asked and received a quick 'Mhm!' from the male behind him. "Alright, let go so I can turn around."

Once Haruka released him of his hug and took a step back, Shintaro spun his chair around and stood up. He took the other's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Is a movie okay? We could watch that new Disney movie?" He suggested.

Simply the warmth of their palms kissing was enough to make Haruka smile in pure glee, the mention of a movie was even more splendid to him. It was as though he was emotionally hopping with excitement. He was adorable, and sometimes Shintaro found it hard to stare at him directly for awhile because of how cute his lover was.

Tightening the hold of their hands, the slightly smaller male led him to the couch in his living room. He turned on Netflix and set up the movie Moana. After that was all set up, he got up to go gather some munchy foods. "Want any specific snacks?"

"Ohh, maybe some chips, little candies, popcorn," the list continued. The boy was tall, it was no wonder he was a bottomless pit when it came to food. That was something Shintaro was highly aware of so he always had an arrangement of foods for the other to choose from. He set up the coffee table with a bunch of snacks, Haruka starting to nom away practically as soon as it was placed on the table. 

The smaller male also took it upon himself to make barbecue nuggets in the microwave. He would have spoiled his lover and made negima but..he didn't know how to cook. Therefore he went with the microwavable foods. Not only was it fast, but he could pretend he made it himself since Haruka never asked where it came from or how it was made.

Finally, he set cans of cola on the table before taking his place beside the other. 

There was already only half a bowl of popcorn. He hadn't even started the movie yet. He didn't mind much though, he pressed play and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulder. That made him very happy, resting his head on Shintaro with a bowl of food in his lap. Together they watched screen as the images changed with each passing second. 

What started out as leaning against one another turned into cuddling once all the food was devoured. Nice and warm against each other, Haruka was overly very delighted. He got to stay close to his lover with his arms around him like a cozy blanket, watch a very pretty movie and even stuff himself with tons of unhealthy foods. In his mind, nothing could get any better. It was quality time that was exclusive to him and no one else. 

Shintaro became more focused on the male cuddled up to him rather than the movie. Since they weren't making direct eye contact, he was able to stare and admire his lover. He couldn't get over how cute Haruka was. Although he never voiced, he thought he was adorable. His hair was soft and fluffy, he was always full of love and life, and his expressions of fascination and curiosity were cuter than words could describe. Not to mention the little dot on his right cheek, it was tiny and very tempting to poke. It was another aspect of this boy that Shintaro got to love and appreciate.

After so long of zoning out, thinking and admiring, he hardly realized that the movie was over and that Haruka had fallen asleep on him. He didn't know how long it has been since the show ended either, but that didn't matter. He snuggled closer to his lover to the best of his ability. Haruka nuzzled up against in his sleep, clearly comfortable and warm with no signs of being separated from him anytime soon. 

It made Shintaro smile to himself, "Sweet dreams, love you." He muttered softly as he closed his eyes to drift away as well. It was welcoming, comforting and sweet. Certainly sweeter than any candy or fizzy drink he could consume.


End file.
